


Cover Your Hickeys

by keihtkogane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for @justgowiththefandom on tumblr!</p><p>Prompt: malec secretly dating and Alec gets a hickey (similar to what happened in the books) and they are with the crew and they are like Alec didn't know you got a girl friend what's she like and stuff like that and Magnus gets jealous and kisses Alec in front of everyone! </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where a hickey exposes Alec and Magnus's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Your Hickeys

“Magnus,” Alec chuckled, “I have to go.”

 

“I can think of much better things we could be doing, but if you insist, Alexander, then I won’t stop you.” Magnus replied from where his face was buried in Alec’s neck, planting kisses and sucking the occasional hickey.

 

Alec had managed to sneak out of the institute the previous night and headed over to Magnus’s. They hadn’t been able to see each other much the previous week, so having an uninterrupted night had been a  _ very _ exciting prospect to them both. They had gone out for dinner to an Indonesian restaurant that Magnus loved, before heading back to the apartment to watch  _ The Hobbit,  _ or, y’know make out while they pretended to watch it.

 

He and Magnus had managed to keep their relationship a secret for months now. Alec made sure to sneak out of the institute when Izzy, Clary, and Jace were occupied, sleeping, or on a mission; and snuck in before any of them woke up. They managed to hide their  _ many  _ couple-y selfies (thanks to Magnus) deep in their phones, and Magnus always made sure to leave uh...  _ marks,  _ where Alec could easily cover them up with his everyday clothes.

 

“Magnus.” Alec had groaned again, before he grabbed Magnus’s chin and gently forced his mouth away from Alec’s neck. “I really really have to go.”

 

Magnus had sighed and sat up in bed, stretching and giving Alec a  _ very  _ nice view of his sculpted abs, before throwing on a t-shirt and stepping out of bed and into the living room. “I’ll see you later, Alexander.”

 

Alec nodded and sat back up; he had gotten up before Magnus and took a quick shower, so he was already dressed and ready to leave. He had walked over to Magnus and planted a lingering, yet innocent, kiss on his lips. “I’ll text you when i’m done at the institute. Maybe we can have a movie night again?”

 

Magnus’s smile had lit up the room. “I’d love that, Alexander. Now go save the world before I decide to drag you back to bed.”

 

\---

 

Currently, Alec and Clary were in the training room waiting for Jace to show up with their new mission. Alec was showing her how to correctly swing the seraph blade when Jace finally decided to show up, only forty-five minutes late.

 

“New mission,” Jace unnecessarily states as he struts - yes, struts - into the training room. “Rogue warlock just outside Brooklyn.”

 

Alec and Clary turn towards Jace, setting down their (dull) blades in the process. “Does that mean we’re taking it?” Clary asks, moving to take the manila folder from Jace and flip through the pages.

 

“No, biscuit. Jace just calls me to come to the institute for fun.” Magnus replies, stepping in the room behind Jace and giving Clary a sarcastic little wave that somehow still manages to show affection. Magnus’s gaze wanders over the room before landing on Alec. Even from a distance, Alec can see the small twitch in Magnus’s lips and his eyes twinkling a little brighter. 

 

Alec blushes and gives Magnus a small smile before turning back towards Jace. “Jeez, must be bad if you needed to call in reinforcements. What’d this guy do?”

 

Clary smirks in agreement and turns back towards Jace. “For once, I agree with Alec. You called Magnus on your own free will without making someone else do it?”

 

Jace glares at the room as a whole. “Shut up. All of you. The guy is Magnus’s…” Jace trails off, turning towards Magnus with an eyebrow raised. “What’d you call him again? Ex-friend?”

 

“I believe the exact terminology I used was my friend turned foe, but ex-friend works, I suppose.” Magnus rolls his eyes and turns around, facing Alec and Clary. He begins speaking again, pretending to be speaking to the room as a whole when in reality he’s only looking at Alec. “Loughlin was a loyal ally during the time of Valentine, but it seems he’s turned against the Clave. I have some recent information on his location, so Blondie asked me to come do a tracking spell. Although,” Magnus drawls, “I don’t see why we could’ve done this at my loft.”

 

Alec is saved from having to sit through Jace’s sarcastic reply when a shout comes from the open doorway.

 

“Magnus!” Izzy yells as she saunters into the room, followed closely by Simon. 

 

“My lovely Isabelle!” Magnus replies joyfully, turning and grabbing Isabelle in a tight hug. 

 

“Are we tracking the warlock, yet?” Simon asks, looking up from his phone with a slightly confused expression.

 

“Not yet.” Alec replies, clearing off a space on the nearby table for Magnus to work his magic-  _ literally. _

 

“Alec, what’s on your neck?” Clary asks, and before Alec can react she’s moving over to his side and pulling the collar of his jacket down slightly, exposing a  _ huge  _ hickey that neither Alec nor Magnus had noticed that morning when Alec left Magnus’s loft.

 

Alec goes beet red and tries to think of the best response possible. Not his strong suit, apparently, because instead of something intelligent and sense-making he blurts out, “Uh. Church bit my neck.”

 

Jace laughs louder than Alec has ever heard him laugh before. “Church bit your neck? Is that seriously the response you thought we’d buy? C’mon, Alec, give us some credit.”

 

Alec rubs the back of his neck, a nervous gesture, and looks around the room. Everyone is staring at him expectantly. Everyone except Magnus, that is. Magnus is staring down at the floor, shifting uncomfortably. Alec knew that Magnus wanted Alec to come out when he was ready, and not looking at Alec in this situation was his way of showing that. It was also his way of saying “it’s ok.” without having to say it. Alec decides he’s had enough.

 

“C’mon, Alec! Who’s the lucky lady?” Isabelle asks, shimmying her way next to Alec and draping an arm over his shoulders.

 

“Uh-” Alec takes a deep breath. “He’s actually not a girl.”

 

Clary, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle simultaneously raise their eyebrows in surprise, while Magnus jerks his head up to stare at Alec so fast that Alec’s a little worried he gave himself a concussion.

 

“Well, who is  _ he  _ then?!” Clary asks, still giddy to hear the name of Alec’s previously unknown boyfriend.

 

Alec looks at Magnus, who is already staring at him, and gives him the slightest nod. No one else was able to see it, but Magnus clearly did, because not even a second passes before he’s striding up to Alec and pressing a hard, hungry kiss on his lips.

 

Simon lets out an awkward squeak while Clary, Jace, and Isabelle’s mouths drop open in shock. After a moment, the four were clearly expecting Alec and Magnus to pull away from each other, but instead Alec pulls Magnus closer and tilts his head, deepening the kiss.

 

The four currently not making out with their warlock boyfriend shifted awkwardly, before Isabelle cleared her throat. “Uh, Alec? As much as i’m ecstatic for you, you guys are seconds away from pulling off each other’s clothes and that is something I really _ , really  _ don’t want to see.”

 

Alec pulls away from Magnus with a sheepish grin and turns to look at the rest of his family- even Simon and Clary, as they were considered family now too. “Sorry.”

 

Magnus had dropped his forehead to Alec’s shoulder when he had pulled back from the kiss and Alec could feel him whisper something into the soft skin of his neck, but couldn’t make out what Magnus was actually saying. 

 

“What was that?” Alec whispers, looking down at Magnus with a soft smile. 

 

Magnus doesn’t respond for a few minutes, but finally decides to look up and shoot a quick glance to where the others had been standing. They had decided to give Alec and Magnus some privacy and left while the two were busy staring at each other, so - satisfied that they were alone - Magnus took a deep breath and turned towards Alec again, repeating himself where Alec could actually hear this time. “I love you, Alexander.”

 

Alec freezes for a second, and it’s enough that Magnus tenses up, thinking that he just destroyed the one great thing that’s come out of his long life in a very long while. Magnus’s fears are wiped away, however, as Alec’s face splits into a grin so wide that Magnus swears it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “I love you too, Mags.”

 

Magnus lets out a chuckle of surprise and shock, and then Alec is grabbing the lapels of Magnus’s coat and dragging him into give him another long, sweet kiss. 

 

“If anyone asks who your girlfriend is ever again, I  _ will  _ unleash some of my more violent magic on them.” Magnus states against Alec’s lips, going for a threatening tone but missing by a longshot. 

 

“Deal.” Alec smiles before leaning back in.

 

He can vaguely hear clapping from behind them, and Alec thinks he sees Jace as the culprit, but could care less about flipping him off when the alternative is to keep kissing Magnus senseless.

  
“I love you.” Magnus whispers again, and Alec could’ve sworn the world shined just a bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was a prompt fill for @justgowiththefandom on tumblr! I hope you enjoyed it, Kyra!
> 
> If you want to prompt me or just come hang out then come find me on tumblr @foxdreil! :)


End file.
